Phineas and Ferb: Threat of the LavaLanche Sister Story 1
by thedarkkn9ght
Summary: The Lavalanche Sisters have wanted to hurt every last Fireside Girl in the Fireside Girl Lodge! They supposedly start with Isabella. Their leader, Lydia Lysomberry, leads a strike team to kidnap Isabella's mother. If you want to know what they use her for, read the story! Hope you enjoy!
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! Hope you enjoy this new Phineas and Ferb Fanfiction Series! This series is called Phineas and Ferb: Threats of the Lavalanche Sisters! Basically, the series of stories in this series are the Lavalanche Sisters in the Quad-State Area trying to harm Isabella's sash or the Fireside Girls... but of course, Isabella always has the same plan: Phineas helping her. I hope you enjoy!**

Prologue: A Vision Comes True

The dream had been longer this time. Terrified, Isabella awoke with a startle. As she awoke, she gasped.  
"Isabella! Darling, are you okay?" Vivian said, dashing into the room. Isabella nodded.  
"Well," Isabella said, "I DID have another nightmare… about you, me, and… Phineas." Vivian leaned in closer, trying to hear what Isabella was saying.  
"What was that?" Vivian asked.  
"Phineas," she said a bit more loudly this time. Vivian expressed a confused look on her face, still not knowing who she was talking about.  
"…PHINEAS, GOSH DANG IT!" Isabella snapped.

Phineas' eyes broke open by a piercing screech that called his name. He rubbed his eyes.  
"1:23 P.M?" Phineas exclaimed, looking at his clock. He leapt from his covers and tiptoed downstairs. He grabbed a plastic cup and started pouring water in it. He started to drink it. All he could hear was his throat gulping down the water and the crickets chirping. When he was finished, he set down the plastic cup. He started walkingg upstairs to bed when he remembered what had awoke him in the first place; a girl screaming his name. He turned around and walked out the front door. He started to walk across the street towards Isabella's house. He rang the doorbell.  
"Wait mom! Don't! What if it's Lydia Lysomberry?" Isabella said.  
"Dearie, it was just a dream!" Vivian said with a smile. She walked to the front door and opened it, happy to see Phineas.  
"Oh! Phineas! I'm so glad you're here! You seem to be the only one, other than Ferb, who can comfort my daughter!" Vivian said in a delighted tone.  
"Well," Phineas said, "your daughter just woke me up." Vivian beckoned for him to come in.  
"She's in her room," Vivian said, pointing towards Isabella's room. Phineas started towards Isabella's room. He opened the door and saw Isabella sleeping quietly in her bed. Phineas smiled.  
"Is it just me," Phineas said, "or is she cuter when she's sleeping?" Isabella's eyes blinked open.  
"Phineas?" Isabella said as she sat up. Phineas waved at Isabella, not wanting to say anything. Phineas stepped closer and sat next to Isabella. (OMG! I DIDN'T PLAN FOR PHINEBELLA MOMENTS IN THIS! SERIOUSLY!)  
"You kinda woke me up," Phineas said, trying his hardest not to be rude. Isabella giggled and apologized. Phineas nodded, signaling that it was alright.  
"I just had a… nightmare…" she said.  
"Why don't you tell me?" Phineas said.  
"Well," Isabella started, "I was in bed and I heard muffled screaming. I ran to my mother's room and saw the leader of the Quad-State Area's evil girly group; Lydia Lysomberry! She was leading a strike team to kidnap my mother! The room turned into the smelting chamber in their mansion-"  
"Wait just a moment! Did you say _mansion_?" Phineas asked.  
"Yes, yes I did. Well, I saw my sash burning up in flames! Then… I saw _The Beak _who flew in and knocked the their queen-"  
"Hold on a second! Are the Lavalanche Sisters more deluxe than the Fireside Girls?" Phineas asked. Isabella nodded.  
"Well, their queen, Lydia Lysomberry, was knocked out of the window by _The Beak_. Then, I saw me… and that's when the dream sto-" she was interrupted by muffled screaming as if something, or someone was kidnapping Vivian! Phineas and Isabella ran ever so quietly to Vivian's room and peeked through the doorway. They saw a cloaked girl with a waterfall of blue hair and sky-blue eyes. They saw two other girls; one was tightly holding Vivian and another was bounding her hands together and putting a gag on her. They then dragged her off and out of the window.  
"Good job, girls!" the cloaked girl said, revealing a beautiful young girl at the age of about twelve.  
"Lydia?" Isabella said. Lydia whirled around.  
"Oo-" Before she could finish, Phineas clapped his hand over her mouth and started pulling her away to make sure no one saw them. When the coast was clear, Phineas let go of Isabella's mouth.  
"Sapphire, Sandra, do a perimeter check of the entire house and make sure nobody's spying on us!" Lydia demanded. Isabella started running back to her room as Phineas tried to run back to his house, but got caught in a net after exiting the front door. The net had clearly been wanted to be concealed. He saw a group of girls dragging a bag away that had a body in it;(not a dead one)Vivian. Phineas wanted to say something, but he knew that would get him into trouble, so he remained silent.

**Oh no! Isabella's mother has been captured by the evil leader of the Lavalanche Sisters and Phineas has been caught in a net! What will they do now? Find out in the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I'm back! Here's chapter two in this! Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 1: A Distress Letter

Phineas struggled violently to try to escape the net in which he was caught in. He picked up his phone and called Isabella.  
"Isabella, I tried to run but… there was a booby trap waiting just outside for an unsuspecting victim! Call me as soon as you get this!" Phineas said. He then started to play a video game called Extreme Ice Hockey.

Linda, or Phineas and Ferb's mom, started making some pancakes for breakfast.  
"Hey, not to be redundant, but where's Perry?" Linda said. (Sorry about that! I just really wanted to get to the briefing scene because I'm usually not good at a Monogram briefing scene, but I finally came up with clever briefing scene!)

Perry plopped into the seat in front of a big screen.  
"Ah, good morning Agent P.! Some of our undercover agents have seen Dr. Doofenshmirtz checking out book on the brain and how brain cells work! Also, he has over fifty library books on memory overdue at the library! We want you to investigate and make sure he's not up to anything nefarious!" Monogram said. Perry saluted and dashed off to the hover jet and flew out into Danville. He flew his hover jet into Downtown Danville.

*Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated!*

Perry leapt off his hover jet and landed on Doofenshmirtz's balcony.  
"Ah, Perry the Platypus," Heinz said, "what an unexpected surprise... And by unexpected surprise I mean completely expected and not a surprise at all!" He pressed a button that made arms appear out of the walls, grabbing Perry's arms and legs.

"...so until we get Isabella's mother back from the LavaLanche Sisters, NOTHING FUN!" Phineas said at the breakfast table. He continued eating cereal. He started hearing footsteps in the backyard.  
"I hope he sees me... somehow," Isabella said to herself. Then, she placed a letter on the ground. Phineas signaled everyone else to stay there. He walked to the back door and opened it. Phineas skimmed through the letter. Soon, he dashed off and out of the backyard, dropping the letter right in front of the glass door. Ferb look through the glass and read the letter aloud.  
"Dearest Phineas, I was visited by Lydia again and she gave me a note. She threatened that she would hurt my mother if I didn't burn my sash. Please help me!" Ferb read.

**Now Phineas is going to help Isabella. Will Isabella have to burn her sash, or will Phineas rescue Vivian? Find out in the next chapter! ****P.S. Sorry if this chapter was a little short... but don't worry! There's going to be an awesome fight scene in the next Chapter!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! Another chapter another challenge is my saying! I'm not sure what your guys' sayings are... Enjoy!**

Chapter 3: A Fight

Perry struggled to get out of the trap, but to no avail.

"So, Perry the Platypus! You see, I got to thinking; what are the official rules for being mayor? I actually had to break into my brother's office to steal the rules, and I don't know why those guards were so lazy! I mean seriously! Their eyes were open and looking at me! They didn't bother chasing me! So I broke into my brother's office and rule #52 states that if the mayor is to lose his or her memory and has a vacant brother who can take over his mayoral duties then he is to take over! So I created the Memory-Loss-Inator! When I shoot him at today's ceremony, he will loose his memory and I will be there to call it! I will say I'm his only brother!

That will make me mayor!" Doofenshmirtz said. Perry's mouth gaped open.

Phineas knocked on Isabella's door. He could hear her sobbing in her house. He thought that she couldn't hear him, so he rang the doorbell instead. Isabella woke up from crying and answered the door.

"You got my letter?" Isabella asked. Phineas nodded.

"And you're here to help me?" She asked. Phineas nodded once more. Isabella hugged him.

"Oh thank you thank you thank you!" Isabella said.

"Why don't we try negotiating with them?" Phineas asked.

"No! There is absolutely no way you can come up with a compromise! They're always way too reluctant!" Isabella said. Phineas thought about even more. He then grabbed his phone out of his pocket and called his mom.

"Yeah. I need a ride to the Quad-State Area," Phineas said. Before they knew it, Linda's car was in front of Isabella's house. Linda beckoned Phineas and Isabella to get in the car. They ran to the car and got in. They put their seat belts on. Linda started to drive towards the border of the Tri-State Area and the Quad-State Area.

"Phineas, they're too reluctant! They don't negotiate or compromise!" Isabella warned.

"Isabella, I formed Luv Handel in one day. If I can do that, I can probably negotiate and form a compromise with a few girls," Phineas said. Phineas walked up to the LavaLanche Sisters' mansion and knocked on the door. A girl opened the door.

"Hi. I'm Phineas, I'm a friend of Isabella-"

"So she's too wimp to show up?" Lydia said with a laugh.

"What a looser!" Lydia snapped. Phineas' hand curled into a fist. He punched Lydia in the face.

"Don't smack talk about Isabella; you'll regret it!" Phineas snapped.

"LavaLanche Sister Archers, shoot him!" Lydia said. Phineas rolled out of the way of the arrows! He called Isabella to call the FireSide Girls. Clearly a fight was brewing!

Inside Linda's car, Isabella had forced Linda to floor the pedal and get to the Fireside Girl lodge. The car sped down a freeway and turned right on Hunkleberry Street. Isabella ran up to the lodge and knocked on the door. Ginger opened the door.

"Yes, chief?" Ginger asked.

"We need as much help as we can get..." Isabella said.

Perry continued trying to escape when he noticed a bolt on the ground. He looked behind Doofenshmirtz and saw a port for freeing himself from the trap. Perry grinned. He used his prehensile tail to knock the bolt flying toward Heinz. It went right into the Trap Release Port, freeing Agent P. from his trap. He leapt up and socked Doofenshmirtz, knocking him against the wall. Doofenshmirtz grabbed a wrench and tried to hit Perry with it. Perry athletically dodged each attack. When Doofenshmirtz swung his wrench from the right to the left of Perry, Perry back flipped and grabbed a wrench of his own. Perry leapt towards the doctor and started a wrench duel.(insert Wrench Duel music here)

Back at the LavaLanche Girl Mansion, Phineas kept dodging the arrows flying from the top of the mansion.

"Ugh! Where's Isabella and the Fireside Girls?" Phineas asked himself.

"Phineas! We're- Watch out!" Isabella said. Phineas turned around and saw an arrow flying towards him. By the time he had noticed, it was too late. The arrow suddenly dispensed a net, bringing Phineas to the ground. Four metal balls were tied to the four corners of the net. It made it too heavy for Phineas to lift it. Isabella started running towards Phineas, but was stopped by Lydia.

"Isabella! You are just a big wimp!" Lydia said, backing Isabella up against a wall. When Isabella was touching the wall, Lydia brought out a button and clicked it. Suddenly, rope appeared out of thin air and tied up Isabella.

"Girls," Lydia said, "bring our new prisoners to their cells. But make sure they are unharmed... especially Isabella! I have something special in mind for her!"

Oh no! Has all hope been lost?! Phineas and Isabella have been captured by Lydia Lysomberry! Will they escape, or will Isabella's sash be burned?


	4. Chapter 3 The Big Battle Starts Big Time

**Hey guys! When last we left Phineas and Isabella, they were captured by the evil Lydia Lysomberry! Will they escape, or will the Fireside Girls loose for the first time? Read to find out!**

Chapter 4: The Big Battle Starts Big Time

Phineas and Isabella were escorted through several corridors and hidden passages; their hands were bound together.  
"Sorry I got you into this mess, Isabella," Phineas said.  
"No prob…" Isabella said.  
"Keep moving, prisoners!" Adeline said. She stopped at a door with a barred window. She opened it and pushed in Phineas and Isabella.  
"Don't worry, Isabella we won't hurt your little friend and we sure won't hit your mother!" Lydia said. She then slammed the door. They heard weeping behind them. They both turned around and saw Vivian weeping on a hard rack.  
"Mom?" Isabella said. Vivian ceased crying and picked up Isabella joyfully. Isabella hugged her mother tightly.

From a helicopter, Gretchen watched the scene below.  
"Gretchen to Katie! Phineas and Isabella kidnapped by LLS! Code name LL!"  
"Does it look major?" Katie asked.  
"They appear to be taken hostage!" Gretchen replied.  
"Okay, G! I'll call in _The Beak_!" Katie said.  
"Gretchen or Ginger?" Gretchen asked. Katie slapped herself.  
"Gretchen," Katie said. Katie then pressed a button that sent a coded message to Ferb.

"Allebasi dna Saenihp deppandnik yb Yrrebmosyl Aidyl!" It said.  
"Isabella and Phineas kidnapped by Lydia Lysomberry!" Ferb said, turning the words around. Ferb brought out a button and pressed, making a secret door appear and an egg popping out with a couch. Ferb leapt into it. The egg closed and was shot into the tree. The egg cracked open and Ferb leapt into a smaller suit of the Beak. The Beak Suit Mark 3.2. Ferb fitted inside it perfectly. A helmet closed onto Ferb's face. He blasted off and out of the tree.

Back at Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, another fight was brewing. Perry leapt forward and brought down his wrench; which only clanged against Doofenshmirtz's wrench. Perry whacked his tail up against Doofenshmirtz. At the last second, Doofenshmirtz dodged the attack. Doofenshmirtz then tried to hit Perry, but Perry evaded it. Perry quickly countered Doofenshmirtz's attack. Perry then leapt up and kicked him in the face. Doofenshmirtz made a series of unexpected attacks and then picked up Perry and threw him right off the balcony. Perry used his grappling hook to snatch Doofenshmirtz's inator and Doofenshmirtz himself. Perry kicked the evil doctor to the ground. Perry then pulled a cord and a parachute came out of nowhere. The inator fell to the ground on top of Heinz and blasted one shot before exploding. The shot bounced off a satellite dish and blasted right towards the LavaLanche Girls Mansion.

Inside the smelting chamber in Lavalanche Girls Mansion, Phineas and Isabella were inside it. Their hands were bounded behind their backs.  
"Isabella," Lydia said, "your sash please." Isabella cued towards her backpack. Lydia grabbed her sash and dropped it into a pool of lava. When it was a mere two inches above the lava, something faster than a bullet crashed through the window and grabbed the sash before it hit the lava.(insert The Beak main music here)  
"What was that…?!" Lydia said.  
"The Beak Suit Mark 3.2!" Phineas said.


	5. Chapter 4 Showdown 1

**Hey guys! This was a short story! Sorry, but I'm pretty dang sure that the rest of the stories are going to be longer. Maybe, maybe not. I do take suggestions for story lines. To do so, please review and give me a suggestion.**

Chapter 5: Showdown #1

The Beak turned around and cut free Phineas and Isabella. Phineas and Isabella dashed outside to see all of Phineas and Ferb's inventions waiting outside. Isabella hopped on a unicorn while Phineas jumped into another Beak suit; The Beak Suit Mark 3.4. He quickly blasted off.(insert epic battle music here)Phineas flew straight towards the very person who caused this; Lydia Lysomberry. "This is very bad for our reputition…" Lydia said. "You mean YOUR reputition," the other girls said right before Phineas flew into Lydia, sending her flying. Suddenly, a giant robot tree house appeared from the house. It was Phineas and Ferb's giant tree house. "She's mine, Phineas!" Isabella said, beckoning for Phineas to move and take down the other sisters. Phineas quickly started spinning around with his fists clenched. He started punching the girls in the way.

"Who's next?!" Phineas snapped. The girls started to scatter.

"You're no match for my new tree house!" Lydia said. Isabella grinned. She charged towards the big tree house. The unicorn's horse stabbed into the chest. Lydia grabbed the unicorn.

"Phineas!" Isabella shouted. Phineas flew towards the enormous beast and punched it in the chin. The impact forced Lydia to lose her grip on Isabella's unicorn. Phineas and Isabella posed for battle. Phineas charged forward, forcing the tree house to the ground. Isabella then flew into the mouth and leapt off. Isabella had already started towards Lydia. Isabella grabbed Lydia by the vest and lifted her up.

"Who's the wimp now?!" Isabella snapped. She threw Lydia right through the wood.

"DON'T EVER TOUCH MY MOTHER AGAIN!" Isabella demanded. With that, Isabella walked back towards the unicorn. Lydia started to chase towards Isabella when a green ray struck her.

"Who am I?" Lydia asked. Isabella climbed onto the unicorn and flew off.

"We have won once more, Fireside Girls!" Isabella cheered.

**The story's not over yet! Stay tuned for the Epilogue!**


	6. Epilogue

Well guys, here's the Epilogue.

Epilogue: Phinebella

As Perry glided off, he could hear, "Curse you, Perry the Platypus!" Perry merely smiled. He glided into Phineas and Ferb's backyard.

"Oh," Phineas said, "there you are, Perry!"

"Um... Phineas. I have wanted to tell you this for a long time. I-I-I-I-I have had... a... c...r...u...s...h... on... you," Isabella said. Phineas's eyes widened.

"You... what?" Phineas said.

"Should we call ourselves Isabineas or Phinebella?" Phineas asked.

"I like Phinebella!" Isabella said. Phineas smiled and then kissed her on the cheek.

Oh boy! Phineas and Isabella have fallen in love! Will the LavaLanche Sisters use this as an advantage, or not? You can decide... If you want to...


End file.
